


Perks

by MistressKat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occupational benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neppu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neppu).



> Prompt: [This picture](http://pyxelated.deviantart.com/art/Bare-6334407?q=by%3Apyxelated+sort%3Atime+-in%3Ascraps).

One final corner, through the door and— There he is; gagged and bound.

“_Mmmpphh!_”

And wow, is (was? had been? the grammar always lets him down) he pissed ever.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” he says. The words echo in his memory, like water drops in an empty cave. “We won’t escape until tomorrow.”

The (or is it “a” now?) Doctor eyes him suspiciously and, _huh_, he hadn’t realised he’d looked quite _that_ obnoxious.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get the TARDIS back and that’ll be the end of it.”

Well, not _quite_. But they’d explore the occupational benefits later. In great detail.


End file.
